All You Need Is Love
by Raksha-DanceWaterDance
Summary: sequel to warning love. Roxas is our of jail and out for revenge
1. Chapter 1

All you need is love  
>By,<br>This is the sequel to Warning Love so if you haven't read it I would say please read or you might be very lost on what is going on.

Chapter 1  
>*Roxas PoV*<br>As I slowly walked over to my calendar, crossing my all to small room to cross off the day that had just finished. It had finally clicked in my head that I will be free in just less than 12 hours. It's been seven years, I can handle just one more day till I get to go laugh right in his face once again. I knew it was just one more day till I get to see my sweet Axel again. As I slipped under my covers I let my my wonder.  
><strong>I walked around not knowing where I was or how I even got there. The walls were a light shade of blue and had a familiar feel to it, but I just could not quite place it. As I reached the couch and peered over it I saw a sleeping Axel. As I approached him I saw the shine of a thin silver band on his left hand. Of course Axel was married and probably to the retched Demyx. Even though I knew I should leave him alone I just couldn't stay away.<br>I saw him twitch and stopped only about two feet away from him. Did he actually more or was it just my mind playing games on me. I took one more step towards him and sat down and just stared at him. As I looked at his face he look so peaceful. Even with his tear drop tattoos upon his face he still looked happy.  
>The longer I stared at him the more I felt like what I was going to do was wrong. Seeing him so happy made it hard to believe he would ever be this happy with me by his side instead of Demyx.<br>Axel moved again and slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. I got to gaze deep into his bright green eyes that at first were filled with a mix of fear and shock. Then they slowly darkened and looked as of full of hunger. As he slowly sat up he suddenly jumped on me.  
>His lips crushed against mine and in turn I was the one with the shocked look on my face. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his slender wast and fell back no longer able to keep my balance. The kiss tasted just as I thought it would. The taste of cinnamon and other spices that I didn't care to much to figure out.<br>I could feel as his hand slowly moves down from my neck to drawing patterns on my chest. They kept moving and doing wonderful things until they reached the hem of my shirt where his hands then were hot on my bare sides.**  
>"Wake up you idiot!" I heard someone scream. I rolled over wanting to go back to Axel when I heard "If you want to leave get off you stupid ass!" And with that I slowly got up and picked up my bag to take my walk out to freedom.<p>

A/N- Ok so this is the start to my sequel to Warning Love. This is coming out sooner than I thought it would seeing as I'm still in school so the updates won't be the fastest and will be very irregular. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Demyx PoV*

As I woke I could feel the same arms around me as I did every morning. I didn't want to get up but knowing that Axel was going to be getting up soon for work made me. I slipped out of his arms and put on my Squirtle slippers that he had got me last Christmas. Walking down the stairs making sure not to step on the squeaky board that I ended up hitting most mornings. Passing the pictures hanging on the walls of all the important times. From the time we went to the zoo for our first anniversary when I got to hold one of the baby meerkats, to our wedding day. Axel didn't understand why I put them up, but I just wanted to make everything feel just a little more real.  
>Going down the hallway to the kitchen I passed stopping real quick to look into Lea's room only to see he was still fast asleep then went to the kitchen. I started to make up some pancakes, the only breakfast I could actually make that tasted good. Going through the kitchen making as little noise as I could getting the eggs and milk from the fridge and the mix from the cabinet. Mixing it all together while the pan got hot. As I poured the batter into the pan and tossing some blueberries onto the top of the pancakes. As the smell started to fill the room Charlie appeared from no where and sat down beside me. I took the now done pancakes out of the pan and walked over to get Charlie his breakfast.<br>Setting down the bowl in from of Charlie and patting his head to tell him he could start eating, and went back to cooking. As I finished the second batch I heard Lea walking into the room yawning. I handed him the first plate of pancakes and hearing him mutter a "thank you" let go and let him go to the table and eat. As I was finishing up the last batch I felt arms wrap around my waist and Axel missing my neck and whispering in my ear.  
>"Good morning love."<br>"Hello dear, ummmmm can I please finish the pancakes first" I giggled as he continued to kiss my neck.  
>"But I don't want to" he purred.<br>"But your food will..." I gave up trying to fight it as he turned me around and placed his lips on mine.  
>"Come on do you really have to do this when I'm around" Lea interrupted us as he walked out of the room.<br>I pushed him away in a sad attempt for every time he came back to me I was just as eager to receive it. I finally was able to push him away and turned around to take the pancakes off the stove and placing them on Axel's plate 'cause it was his fault if they were burnt. He took the plate poured some syrup on them and walked over the the table. I grabbed my plate as well and went to join him.

A/N- hope you like it I actually wrote most of this chapter in history class then the very end in religion (ya I go to a catholic school). I really think this is one of my best chapters but that might just be me. Please tell me what you think and if you think Roxas should come and run into Demyx or Axel which one. Thanks y'all for reading 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Roxas PoV*

As I sat there and watched the two of them it was sickening, just plain sickening. It should be me that Axel gets that close to, it should be me that is allowed to touch him in anyway that pleases me, it should be me and only me that should be allowed to put my lips against his. Not that stupid no good son of a bitch. As I watched them my stomach started to get itself in all kinds of knots. I could hardly take the sight of it I wanted to look away I felt wrong watching them, but I just couldn't. It was like watching a bird eat a snake, it was so gross and disturbing, but you just couldn't seem to look away.

As I stared heart broken that the love of my life would go out and betray me this way was just unacceptable. This time I was going to make him pay for what he's done himself. I'm not going to toy with him any longer about this. I'm not going to try and hurt him this time through other people. I'm going to go straight to the son of a bitch that hurt me and then deal with his lover at another time.

When I had finally had enough of watching the two of them with all there 'cute' actions I stormed off to go find the only one that had ever actually helped me.

*Zigbar PoV*

As I sat watching the evening news as I did everyday in hopes of maybe hearing something about Roxas in case Axel and Demyx miss it. As I munched on sunflower seeds trying to spit the shells into a cup on the table in front of me I heard a knock on the door. Checking the time I figured it was just Demyx being early to play cards seeing as 4 o'clock meant anytime for 3 till 5 I went and opened the door.

As soon as I got the door about a third of the way open I knew that it was too late to turn around and act as is nothing had happened. On the other side of the door stood Roxas of all people.

"Good afternoon Zigbar may I please come in?" He asked in the way I knew that I really didn't have a choose in the matter. I slowly slid the door open to let him in.

And knowing that I had to think of something quick I said "Just excuse me for a minute though I really do need to go to the bathroom." Then went half running up the stairs as fast as I could without feeling as if I seemed to be running.

As I reached the bathroom I quickly pulled out my phone and saw that I had missed a message. *sorry running a little late be there soon -demyx* I replied as fast as I could type saying *dont come roxas here go to zexions tell axel -zigbar* Hit send and went and flushed the toilet turned on the water for about 20 seconds and went back downstairs to find Roxas sitting on my couch eating my sunflower seeds.

"So how have you been Zigbar?" He asked me in the most casual tone and I knew this hell was about to start all over again.

A/N- Yupp I'm not dead I am just kinda busy that and please tell me if this chapter is any good because I spent the whole time eating sunflower seeds and if the chapter is good I'll have to type while eating them more often. Tschüs


End file.
